What the?
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Basically pointless plot, written to get rid of some of my hyperness. What really happens in Mikey's head? And why does Raph suddenly have a fetish for smiley faces?


A/N: Umm…I'm kinda sugar high. So…this plot doesn't really make any sense. Some Disney bashing though.

Mikey sat up and looked around. He was on the couch in the living room. _I must've fallen asleep here while I was watching TV,_ he thought, yawning and sliding off the couch.

"Leo? Raph? Donnie? Master Splinter? Where is everyone?" Frowning, Mikey wandered out of the living room and into the dojo. Looking around, Mikey's frown increased. Something was wrong here.

The normally white walls had been painted bright yellow, with happy smiley faces going all around the border. Insanely huge pictures of flowers and even larger happy faces adorned the walls where Japanese paintings usually resided.

"Um…hello?" Mikey called tentatively. Suddenly a large blur of red and green rushed into the room, and Mikey had to jump back to avoid being flattened.

"Gooood morning!" The red banded turtle squealed.

Mikey raised an eyeridge. Raph plus Squealing equals does not compute. This strange turtle looked like Raphael, but it certainly couldn't be! Could it?

"Raph…?"

"That's me!" The overly cheerful turtle replied.

Mikey was confused. "You're…happy…today."

"Of course I am, darling!" 'Raph' said. "Why shouldn't I be? It's a gloorious day in the neighborhood!"

Mikey took a step back. 'Raph' had just called him darling! "Uh…right.." Mikey slowly backed out of the room, where 'Raph' had launched into an interpretive dance.

"Uh…Leo, something's wrong with…Raph?" Mikey trailed off as he noticed Leo in the kitchen…wearing an apron and dusting. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, silly!" 'Leo' said in a strangely high pitched voice. "The dwarves will be here any minute!"

Mikey blinked. "Dwarves…?"

"Yes, you know, the seven of them. Very messy, but it's always polite to have your neighbors over for dinner once in a while. I think Snow White is coming along."

Mikey nodded slowly. "Right…Snow White…um, where's Donnie?"

"Hmm? Oh, I believe he's in the Tower."

Mikey looked around. Sure enough, there was a large spiral staircase leading upwards. Mikey scratched his head. "Now how did I miss that?" Shrugging, Mikey made his way up the staircase.

Mikey came to a wooden door, and knocked hard on it. "Donnie?"

"NOT BY THE HAIR OF MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN!"

Mike rolled his eyes. What in the world was going on here? "Donnie, you don't have any hair."

The door opened a crack, and 'Don's' eyes peered out. "I don't?"

Mike shook his head. "No. You don't."

"Oh. In that case..." 'Don' opened the door wide enough for Mikey to slip in, then slammed it shut again.

"Donnie, what in the world-" Mikey was cut off by 'Don's' hand clamping over his mouth.

"SHH! You want him to find us?"

"Who?" Mikey asked. Now he was really confused. "Did I miss a memo or something?"

"The wolf!" 'Donnie' hissed.

"Wolf..?" Mike didn't remember ever seeing a wolf in the sewers. Then again, he didn't remember seeing a tower in his kitchen either, but here he was.

'Don' and Mike froze as someone rapped on the door. "Little turtle little turtle, let me in!"

"NOT BY THE HAIR OF…uh…" 'Don' looked at Mike, "NOT BY THE NON-EXISTENT HAIR OF MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN!"

"Oh, just let the guy in." Mikey grumbled, making his way to the door.

"No! It's the-" Mikey opened the door "-wolf."

Mike stared in surprise. Master Splinter stood at the door, teeth bared in a very wolfish manner. But he was a rat, not a wolf!

"Ah hah!" 'Splinter' yelled triumphantly, and literally leaped into the room. "I have succeeded! Now to blow your house down!" Splinter took a huge breath…and let it out. Mikey stood with his arms crossed as Splinter's huge breath made a piece of paper fall to the floor.

Don looked at the piece of paper- and screamed. "NOOO! You fiend! You will pay for that paper!"

Mikey blinked. This was too weird, even for him. Suddenly, the door opened, and Shredder walked in, wearing a Cinderella dress-

"MIKE! Mikey! Wake up! Mike!"

Mikey's eyes shot open. He was still on the couch, Leo looking over him, a worried look on his face. "Mike, are you okay?"

Mike stared at Leo, his eyes wide with utmost fear. "NO! NO DWARVES LEO! NO DWARVES!" Mikey screamed and ran to his room, slamming the door.

"Uh…what was that about?" Raph asked, coming up behind Leo.

Leo sighed and shook his head. "Mikey fell asleep watching the Disney channel again."


End file.
